Grotesque II
Spiegelwelten Achtung: Experimentell Auf allen Vieren trappelte ich über den staubigen Betonboden, während mir immer wieder die Füße unter der Staubschicht drohten wegzugleiten. Ich keuchte, hustete und sabberte dabei leicht auf den Boden, während ich den Kopf in alle Richtungen bewegte und die Fäden aus Speichel dabei aus meinen Mundwinkeln schleuderte. Das alte, kaputte Radiogerät, das ich bei mir trug, baumelte an einem Lederriemen um meinen Hals. Die letzten losen Bauteile, die in dem Gehäuse herumklimperten, waren zu hören und das Schaben des Plastiksteckers der an dem Radiogerät hing und den ich am Boden hinter mir her schleifte. In dem Raum ohne Fenster und ohne Türen, der nur von einer Glühbirne an der Decke erhellt wurde, stand eine Kommode, mitten im Raum platziert. Sie war mein Ziel. Sie war aus altem dunklen Holz gefertigt, mit vielen Ornamenten an den Rahmen und verblichener, bröckelnder Bemalungen an den Seiten und wirkte damit wie eine Antiquität aus einem alten Bauernhaus. Drei der Laden fehlten; sie waren mit Gewalt herausgerissen worden. Nur eine Lade war noch intakt. Es war die zweite von oben. Ich saß eine Zeit auf allen Vieren vor der Kommode, bevor ich meine Hände nach den Kanten ausstreckte und mich nach oben hievte. Auf wackligen Beinen stand ich nun vor dem alten Möbelstück. Zu lange kroch ich nur auf allen Vieren durch diesen Raum, der nur oberflächlich dem Wohnzimmer eines wirklichen Zuhauses glich; tatsächlich war es jedoch nur Fassade. Denn diese Spuren waren schon fast alle verschwunden. Der Teppich am Boden, der hier einst verlegt war, war nur noch in Fetzen vorhanden. Die Tapeten lösten sich ab und die Fenster und die Tür waren schon vor langer Zeit zugemauert worden. Viele Stellen in dem Raum wiesen Spuren meiner Fluchtversuche auf; Kratzer, Tritte und einfach Spuren meiner Verzweiflung an meterdickem Beton. Nur die Kommode stand noch. Alle anderen Möbel, die ich zerstört hatte, waren verschwunden. Das war seltsam, da das Licht immer brannte und ich nie gesehen hatte, wie jemand sie entfernte. An der Kommode war ein großer, ovaler Spiegel befestigt, dessen Rahmen nahtlos in das Möbel eingearbeitet war. Das Glas selbst war stark verschmutzt und verschmiert und bereits an einigen Stellen gesplittert. Auf der Kommode stand ein Blumentopf, der mit Erde gefüllt war. Die Erde war staubtrocken und würde wohl nicht die geringste Form von Leben darin gedeihen lassen. Ich hob den Lederriemen des Radiogeräts über meinen Kopf, stellte es auf die Kommode, neben den Blumentopf und zog den Stecker, der irgendwo hinter mir am Boden lag und die Staubschicht durchschnitten hatte, am Kabel zu mir. Mit dem Finger fühlte ich über meinen Kehlkopf und tastete meinen Hals ab. Ich suchte die länglichen Furchen, die nebeneinander meinen Adamsapfel durchbohrten und schob die Kontakte des Steckers tief hinein, als ich sie endlich fand. Die rostigen Metallkontakte schnitten die vereiterten und verkrusteten Wunden um die Furchen erneut auf und ich konnte im Spiegel sehen, wie ich wieder daraus zu bluten begann. Ich hob das Radiogerät auf und schüttelte es. Die kaputten Teile klapperten wild darin umher, bevor ich den kleinen Kippschalter an der Seite umlegte, um es einzuschalten. Ich atmete schwer und rasselnd, ein wenig Luft entwich über die Löcher in meinem Hals, die nur von dem Stecker verschlossen wurden. Ich gab nur einen quälend langen Laut von mir bei dem Versuch zu sprechen. Es klang wie das leiderfüllte Grölen eines verwundeten Tieres, doch ich konzentrierte mich genau auf die Wörter die ich sagen wollte. Ich stoppte und das Radio begann knisternde und krächzende Laute von sich zu geben, bevor ich hören konnte wie meine schwer verzerrten Stimme begann zu sprechen. „Bernard, ich bin sehr einsam hier. Wie kann ich meine Freunde einladen?“, fragte die kaputte, verzerrte Stimme. Ich schluckte und blickte auf den Blumentopf. In der Mitte schien sich, auf diese Frage, die Erde im Topf zu bewegen, als lebten plötzlich kleine Tierchen darin. Ungeduldig wartete ich, bis ich den Fingernagel sah, der aus der Erde kam. Langsam aber stetig streckte sich der Finger eines Menschen aus der Erde des Topfes empor, solange, bis schlussendlich die gesamte Hand, zu der der Finger gehörte, zu sehen war und wild herumfuchtelte. Die Fingernägel waren allesamt lackiert, mit roter Farbe. Die Hand wirkte alt aber dennoch gepflegt und sauber. Viele glänzende Ringe schmückten ihre anderen Finger. Ich ächzte und stöhnte noch einmal bei dem Versuch zu sprechen. Das Radio begann zu knistern und der verzerrte Stimme war wieder zu hören. „Du bist heute wieder ganz bezaubernd“, ächzte das Radiogerät. Die Hand im Blumentopf reagierte mit einer Bewegung als wolle jemand seine Fingernägel auf Schmutz untersuchen. Ich drückte den Stecker des Radios, der wegen des Bluts aus der Wunde zu gleiten drohte wieder tiefer in den Hals. Ich bückte mich und öffnete die einzige Schublade, die noch in der Kommode vorhanden war und holte eine alte Handpuppe hervor. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Polizisten, einen Bobby, walisischer Herkunft, der offenbar Teil eines Kaspertheater-Ensembles war. Ich hob sie behutsam aus der Lade, ergriff sie dann an mit beiden Daumen an den Armen und tat so, als wolle die Puppe auf den Blumentopf zugehen. Der viel schwerere Kopf der Puppe hing dabei herunter und ließ den Polizisten in einer sehr unnatürlichen Haltung spazieren. Die Hand schien die Anwesenheit der Puppe wahrzunehmen und rotierte wild in ihrem Topf, wobei auch ein wenig Erde auf den Boden gekippt wurde. Ich stülpte der Hand die Puppe über und ihre Finger suchten sich instinktiv ihre Wege hinein. Einzig der kleine Finger ragte aus einem Loch am rechten Arm der Puppe heraus, da ihr an dieser Stelle ihre Hand fehlte. Sie war einfach abgerissen worden. Die Puppe stand nun ganz still und die Hand drehte sie in meine Richtung und fing an zu sprechen: „Siehe hier und siehe dort, all deine Freunde; sie sind fort, du kannst nichts mit dir alleine machen, nicht allein‘ spielen und nicht lachen, und willst du nicht mehr traurig sein, dann lade sie zu dir herein, dann bleiben sie, ich garantier‘ ewiglich ein Teil von dir.“ Der kleine Klappmund der Puppe schloss sich dabei auf und zu und die Augen starrten mich direkt an. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich der Raum und ich fiel, wie durch eine fremde Kraft gestoßen, zu Boden; alles begann zu wackeln, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Der Stecker des Radios wurde mir dabei aus dem Hals gerissen und die krächzenden Geräusche meiner Versuche einen Laut von mir zu geben, blubberten als kleine Bläschen aus dem Blut, das sich in den zwei Löchern in meinem Kehlkopf sammelte. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf, als das Licht wieder anging. Der Raum hatte sich verändert. Aus den Ecken und von der Decke schien dünnflüssiger Teer gelaufen zu sein, der die Wände mit schwarzen, stinkenden Schlieren überzog und langsam auf den Boden floss. Das Licht der Glühbirne flackerte und die schwarze Teermasse aus der Decke tropfte weiter aus den Ritzen über mir. Das war mir neu; noch nie in all den Jahren hatte ich dieses Verhalten des Raumes beobachten können. Fasziniert sah ich zu, wie die schwarzen Tropfen auf dem Holz der Kommode landeten und diese wie Säure anzugreifen schienen. Bernard blickte mich weiter an und deutete mir mit seinen kleinen Händen auf den Spiegel. Mein Spiegelbild war verschwunden. Und auch der ganze Raum, der im Spiegel zu sehen war, sah anders aus. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit fehlte und die letzten Teppich- und Tapetenreste waren im Spiegel nicht mehr zu sehen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes im Spiegel lag ein nackter, dicker Mann, regungslos, bäuchlings, das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt, da. Ich konnte ihn nur sehen, weil mir mein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht die Sicht versperrte. Schnell wandte ich mich um; keiner zu sehen. Ungläubig sah ich wieder in Bernards Richtung, bevor ich mir den Stecker des Radios wieder in den Kehlkopf stieß und versuchte zu sprechen. Der Radio fing erneut an zu knistern. „Wo bin ich hin, Bernard?“, fragte die verzerrte Stimme aus dem Gerät. Bernard ließ die Puppe eine Zeit lang regungslos verweilen, bevor sie sich dem Spiegel zuwandte und erneut darauf deutete. „Dein Spiegelbild verfolgt dich immer, wie ein Jäger, nur noch schlimmer, und hindert dich, welche eine Farce, beim Durchqueren des Spiegels Glas, nun ist es tot und bleibt auch fort und du kannst geh‘n an diesen Ort.“ Bernard hatte mein Spiegelbild getötet, da es mich immer daran gehindert hatte, den Raum im Spiegel zu betreten, dachte ich mir. Also kletterte ich auf die Kommode und streckte mich durch den Spiegel hindurch in den Raum, den der Spiegel mir zeigte. Ich zog meine Beine hindurch und war nun vollständig durch den Spiegel ins Spiegelbild hineingeklettert. Im Spiegelraum kam ich aus demselben alten Spiegel an derselben alten Kommode heraus, nur, dass diese diesmal seitenverkehrt mitten im Raum stand. Das Zimmer selbst war nicht beleuchtet, die Glühbirne fehlte; nur das Licht aus dem anderen Raum erhellte diesen genug, um etwas sehen zu können. Jetzt, wo ich da war, sah der Raum im Spiegel gar nicht mehr so aus, wie ich ihn zuerst gesehen hatte. „Bwytewch eich ffrindiau!“, brüllte eine Stimme im Spiegelraum mich an, „Bwyta nhw!“ Der Kopf des Polizisten steckte, statt Bernards Hand, selbst in dem erdbefüllten Blumentopf, auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. Er war diesmal von normaler Größe, wie ein menschlicher Kopf, sah aber dennoch aus wie ein Puppenkopf. Er zuckte wild hin und her, mit hochrotem, zornigen Gesicht. „Mae arnynt angen arnoch!“, schrie er, während sein Kopf wild herumwirbelte und herumspuckte. Ich starte den Kopf des Polizisten ausdruckslos an, bevor ich mich dem Mann zuwandte, der immer noch am anderen Ende des Raumes am Boden lag. Alles wirkte von dieser Seite des Spiegels aus wesentlich düsterer, geradezu surreal, und ich hatte das starke Gefühl, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Ob mich mein Spiegelbild deshalb hier nicht reinlassen wollte? War es hier wohl gefährlich? Die Wände waren gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und es war als stünde ich in einem schwarzen, weiten Nichts, in dem nur eine Kommode mit einem Spiegel, aus dem Licht drang, stand und ein Mann lag, der von diesem Licht angestrahlt wurde. Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen konnte, hatte ich instinktiv das Gespür, dass der Raum sich veränderte. Ich wandte mich wieder zu dem Polizisten um, doch der Topf war leer. Der Kopf war verschwunden. Ich erinnerte mich, was Bernard auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels gesagt hatte: Dass ich meine Freunde bei mir brauche, um nicht mehr so einsam zu sein. Ich begab mich also wieder auf alle Viere und trappelte auf den Körper zu. Blut tropfte aus meiner Kehle auf den Boden und hinterließ eine Spur aus roten Punkten unterschiedlichster Größen auf meinem Weg. Ich sah den Körper lange Zeit an, ich konnte nicht sehen ob er tatsächlich tot oder nur ohnmächtig war. Ein leises Schaben und komische Geräusche waren von seinem dicken Bauch zu hören. Ich saß da, auf dem Boden, die Beine zu mir gezogen und das Kinn zwischen den Knien und sah ihn an. Langsam hob ich einen Finger und führte ihn in seine Richtung, bis meine Fingerspitze seine Haut berührte. Blitzartig zog ich meine Hand wieder zu mir. Er war eiskalt. Ich streckte zögerlich erneut meine Hand aus und stupste ihn weiter an. Keine Reaktion. Ich fragte mich, wo er meine Freunde versteckt hatte, also kniete ich mich vor ihm hin und drehte ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß auf den Rücken. Dann wurde mir klar, was die Geräusche in seinem Bauch verursachte; und was ihn tötete: Sein Bauch war fast vollständig geöffnet und darin wanden sich tausende kleine, weiße Maden durch sein Fleisch und seine Organe und fraßen ihn allmählich auf. Es war ein ziemlich faszinierender Anblick, wie die Maden übereinander lagen und die ganze Zeit nur fraßen und fraßen und fraßen. Bäuchlings liegend sah er frischer aus aber so konnte man nun sehen, wie seine ledrig wirkende Haut bereits verfaulte und grau, fahl, mit schwarzen Flecken, erschien. Ob Bernard meinte, dass das meine Freunde sind, dachte ich mir als ich mich an seine Worte erinnerte. Er sagte, dass ich sie zu mir einladen soll. Ich betrachtete noch lange das Treiben des Gewürms in der Fleischmasse des Mannes bevor ich meine Hand in seinen Bauch steckte und einen Brocken Fleisch, der übersät mit Maden war, in die Hand nahm und betrachtete. Sie krochen und wanden sich weiter auf dem Stück Fleisch herum. Einige fielen wieder hinunter in die große Bauchwunde, andere krabbelten auf meine Hand. „Wollt ihr meine Freunde sein?“, versuchte ich zu sagen, was ohne das Radiogerät jedoch nur als krächzendes Röcheln zu hören war, während ich den Fleischklumpen drehte. Mit einem Ruck stopfte ich es mir, mitsamt den Maden, in den Mund und versuchte es als Ganzes herunterzuwürgen. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie in meiner Mundhöhle herum krochen und begannen, meine Schleimhäute anzugreifen. Immer wieder riss ich Stücke voller Maden aus dem Bauch des toten Mannes und verschlang sie ohne zu kauen mit samt den Maden, die nun überall durch meinen Rachen bis in meine Nase krochen und sich von mir ernährten. Ich musste würgen, da sie ununterbrochen meinen Brechreiz auslösten als sie mein Gaumenzäpfchen fraßen und es brannte bereits höllisch in meiner Nase. Immer wieder musste ich die Maden, die aus meinen Nasenlöchern kamen hochziehen, um sie in mir zu behalten, so wie Bernard das wollte. Es verging knapp eine Stunde, in der ich in dem dunklen Raum saß und immer weiter Stücke von rohem Fleisch und abertausende Maden verspeiste. Erst als ich nicht mehr konnte, schleppte ich mich wieder zu der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum und ließ die Leiche des Mannes im Schatten zurück. Mühsam hievte ich meinen aufgequollenen Körper durch den Raum, immer wieder Maden, Blut und Fleischstücke dabei aushustend. Ich hatte teuflische Schmerzen im ganzen Unterbauch, als hätte ich Säure getrunken, die begann, mich zu zersetzen. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte ich mich wieder an der Kommode hochziehen, um darauf zu klettern und durch den Spiegel wieder in meinen Raum zu gelangen. Mit ganzer Kraft zog ich mich durch den Spiegel und stieß mich mit den Beinen ab, bis ich schließlich in meinem Raum von der Kommode herunter zu Boden fiel. Bernhard sagte etwas aber die Schmerzen waren zu groß, um weiter darauf zu reagieren. Ich krabbelte weiter über den staubigen Boden, mit mir kämpfend, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, bis ans andere Ende des Raumes. Bäuchlings und nackt legte ich mich auf den Boden; mein Bauch war dick und aufgequollen. Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis meine neuen Freunde ihn verlassen würden und ich endlich nicht mehr alleine war. Ich würde meine eigenen Freunde gebären. Ein tolles Gefühl. ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte